


While I Come Undone

by thedisgruntledone



Series: Unfair Exchange [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedisgruntledone/pseuds/thedisgruntledone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lecter first brought out the rope and told Will what he wanted, he balked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While I Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Um. Pretty much all porn, folks. This doesn't actually continue from where "And I Wait" left off - it's probably after a few "therapy sessions" with the new arrangement. But this is what came to me.

When Lecter first brought out the rope and told Will what he wanted, he balked.  
  
“You have got to be kidding me,” he spluttered, backing away rapidly. “I don’t trust you when I have full use of all my limbs, so there's no way in hell I'm letting you near me with that thing.”  
  
Lecter watched his retreat calmly and made no move to follow. “Did we or did we not establish exactly what would happen once I agreed to your bargain?” he asked patiently. He gave Will a sorrowful look, but his eyes were glowing, the monster that lurked just behind his mask practically purring with satisfaction at getting exactly what it wanted. He was thrilled that he’d managed to make Will uncomfortable once again.   
  
Will stopped, twitched, clenched his fists. He hated this part, and it happened every time. There was always a new way to make him uncomfortable, a new button to push, and Lecter managed to find one every single time they met. Will knew that was where most of the pleasure lay for him; that the sexual gratification he received from their meetings was only a small part of what made the whole experience enjoyable. Lecter didn’t care if his body achieved release or not – what mattered was that Will’s did, and that he could watch him break and know that he would hate himself for it. Every time Will vowed that he wouldn’t let Lecter get the discomfort he was aiming for, and every time he gave him exactly what he wanted.   
  
“We established that I wouldn’t lie to you,” he answered. His voice wanted to come out a hiss of fury, but he forced to remain level. “Let me assure you that I’m not lying when I say that if you try to tie me up, I will break every one of your fingers.”  
  
“Now, Will, you know that isn’t all we established.” The voice was congenial, pleasant, but there was something dark behind it. “I believe the terms of this arrangement were that in exchange for releasing Alana Bloom, I was to have complete access to your person.  _Unrestricted access_.” He shrugged, put the rope down. “However, if you truly wish to break faith with me, I will not stop you. Of course, that would leave me free to return to other pursuits, as well.” Lecter’s eyes gleamed with triumph; a smirk hovered around his mouth. He knew he’d won. Will would not allow him to touch Alana again, would not allow all he’d already gone through to be for nothing.   
  
He forced his feet to move. Slowly, reluctantly, he walked back towards Lecter, until he was less than a foot away. “Where?” He asked, hating that his voice was hoarse. Hating that a part of him was already anticipating how good whatever Lecter had planned for him would feel.

Not even bothering to hide the smirk, the doctor inclined his head towards the middle of the room, where one of the tall backed dining room chairs had been set. Will hadn’t noticed it in his haste to get away from Lecter earlier, but now he walked to it as sedately as he could and sat, head bowed. He swallowed hard once, twice and then looked up, met the other man’s gaze and deliberately placed his arms behind him, crossing them at the wrists behind the chair. The position forced his back to arch just a bit, enough to be a little uncomfortable.

Lecter walked behind him and made quick work of securing his wrists, first tying them together and then using the remainder of the rope to secure him to the chair, ensuring that he could not escape by standing. His legs were left free.

“Too tight?” he asked considerately, studying his handiwork.

“Does it matter?” Will sneered, starting to sweat. The knots were in fact comfortable, but he hated knowing that escape was near impossible. Lecter wouldn’t tie knots that he could get out of, not for this. The only way he would get out of his restraints would be if he were released. He tugged, unable to help it, and suddenly understood why Lecter had left his shirt on. It wouldn’t do for Will to show up at a crime scene with rope burn, after all. He forced down the hysterical laugh that bubbled up in his throat and tugged harder. “Wouldn’t it be more fun for you if it hurt?” he demanded.

A hand found his jaw, tilted his head up to look into Lecter’s eyes. He was smiling. “A little bit of discomfort is appreciated, yes. However, I don't wish to cause you any real harm. Just say the word and I'll loosen the rope.”

This time he couldn’t hold back. A harsh laugh escaped him, sounded more like a sob. “Let’s just get it over with, can we?” He tried to pull his head away from Lecter’s hand, but his hold tightened.

“No. We will not ‘get it over with’. You have given me carte blanche to do as I please with you, or have you forgotten? It does not please me to rush.” The hand trailed along his face and down his neck. Deftly, he flicked open the first two buttons of Will’s shirt, then slid his hand inside, trailing his fingers lightly over his collarbone. Will’s skin prickled with goose bumps at the almost delicate touch, but he made himself stay still. He wouldn’t be able to get out of the reach of those fingers anyway. He would be better served by resisting his body’s all too eager reaction to them. Not for the first time, he cursed himself for allowing his empathy disorder to keep him from interacting with the world. Had he simply tried harder to interact normally with others, he might not be so touch-starved that even this little bit of stroking had his body straining for more. He refused to believe it had anything to do with _who_ was doing the touching.

Lecter bent down, nuzzled his face against Will’s as his other hand came up and his buttons were undone in earnest. This time Will did try to pull away, and found it exactly as fruitless as he’d thought. He was trapped until Lecter saw fit to untie him. He could only squirm, and doing that only emphasized the fact that not all of him was interested in pulling away.

Despite himself, his legs parted, widened to accommodate an unwanted erection, and he felt Lecter smile against his neck at the movement. “Oh, Will,” he sighed, “why must you always fight so very hard?” The puffs of breath against his neck made him shiver, and he shrugged hard, forcing Lecter to move his head back. He expected anger – he was interfering with the other man’s teasing, after all – but received instead a small laugh. Lecter gave him a charmed look and then darted forward, opening his mouth and latching on to Will’s neck at the same time that one of his wandering hands found a nipple and twisted.

Will gasped, unable to help it. His head fell back and his hips bucked. Lecter grinned around his mouthful of neck and then released it, tonguing the small bite mark as he went. Will bit back another gasp and glared straight ahead, furious at his own body's betrayal. Lecter slid his mouth up, bit Will’s ear lightly, then whispered into it, “You fight, you resist, but in the end you’ll let me have what I want. Every time, you will give it to me. And do you know why, dearest Will?” he pulled back, met Will’s stony gaze, licked his lips. His looked hungry, and Will felt something in him answer that hunger, in spite of all his desire not to. One of those awful, wonderful hands slid even farther down his body, palming him roughly through his slacks. “You will let me have you, because the reward is so, so sweet.” He pressed his hand down, hard, the pressure almost painful, and Will cried out, his hands clenching on air as he came in his pants once again at the will of Hannibal Lecter.

He vaguely felt some movement as he began go come down, his pants and underwear being tugged off of him and used to clean him off a bit before being tossed unceremoniously to the side. He was still buzzing a little, so it took him a moment to realize that he hadn’t been untied. He tugged at his bindings and sent Lecter a questioning look, his brain still a little too fuzzy to understand what was going on.

“That was lovely,” the doctor said, practically purring the words. “But I am afraid that I haven’t quite had my fill.” And before Will could process what exactly that meant, Lecter bent his head, pulled a nipple into his mouth and _bit_. Will’s mouth opened on another harsh cry, and before he could close it again he found two fingers forcing their way inside. The fingers slid in and out of his mouth rapidly, and Will wanted more than anything to bite down, but Lecter’s head was moving downwards and he knew the retribution he would undoubtedly suffer should he try it. He knew, suddenly, where Lecter intended that those fingers should end up and the thought did away with the last remnants of his recent orgasm. He’d never done anything remotely like that before, and the thought of doing it with Lecter did not fill him with happy thoughts.

Rational thought flew out the window pretty fast when Lecter put his mouth on him, however. Even though he was still sensitive, he found himself arching into the wet heat of that mouth, found himself automatically sucking on the fingers in his own, matching what was being done to him without thinking. His arms bowed and he tugged on the rope binding him helplessly, needing something to hold on to and finding nothing. The stimulation of Lecter’s mouth on him was almost painful so soon after he’d already come, but Will found that he _liked_ it, and wouldn’t that just drive him crazy when he had all of his faculties back? But he didn’t want to dwell on that yet. He wanted to spread his legs, wanted to slide his hips forward and up as far as they would go, ignoring the pain in his back and arms as they fought the ropes binding him. He was hard again, and close, his hips stuttering helplessly as Lecter somehow managed to pull him even deeper, his mind completely gone with how _good_ he felt.

The fingers left his mouth and Will gasped for air, tossing his head back and completely abandoning any semblance of control as he chased his second orgasm. They moved down to his ass, circling and rubbing without ever actually sliding in, and somehow that was what did it: his back arched to an impossible degree, his mouth opened in a wordless cry, and he emptied himself into Lecter’s mouth.

After, he slumped into the chair, sweaty and sticky and completely exhausted. His arms hurt, his wrists were on fire and he was sure that he’d managed to rub them raw, even through the shirt. He found that he didn’t care. He couldn’t seem to get his thoughts in order, didn’t want to, and so allowed himself to slump in the chair and watch through pleasure dulled eyes as Lecter finally released him and moved his head upwards, finding Will’s mouth with his own. At his prodding, Will opened up and allowed the other man to fill it. He thought dimly that it was better than an ear, at any rate. Lecter pulled away, brought his hand up to caress Will’s face as he swallowed obediently, still dazed. A thumb drifted over his lips, collecting a bit of fluid that Will had missed, and he raised it to his own mouth, sucking it off and giving Will a bright, pleased look. Reaching around Will he made quick work of the ropes binding his wrists, and let out a noise of pure satisfaction when instead of trying to get away, Will leaned into him.

Will’s eyes slid closed in spite of the pain in his arms and the small voice in the back of his head screaming that what he was doing was dangerous, he couldn’t let his guard down any more than he already had, he had to fight, fight…

Just before he succumbed to his exhaustion, he felt a hand come up to stroke his hair, and heard a voice whispering into the darkness behind his eyes.

“Such a good boy you are, my sweet Will. Such a good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> *hides face*


End file.
